


A Thousand Ships

by SkyPiglet



Series: Life is Strange Poetry [8]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay, Bisexual, F/F, Fan Poetry, Fanpoem, LGBT, Lesbian, Poetry, i'm fucking gay, life is strange s1e1, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPiglet/pseuds/SkyPiglet
Summary: Slightly different and more Pricefield-y version of the end of Season 1 Episode 1. I'm gay sorry





	A Thousand Ships

Monday,  
a doe flies into your window-- no,  
a raven wrapped around my neck.  
"Come on," you say, "let's get away  
from this house built on dead dreams".

My skinny legs cross the windowsill, scaling  
down the unpainted roof. Your hand  
pulls me, running, laughing  
down familiar streets.

I'm always going home, or thinking of it--  
to you, or with you. Returning light.  
Does every girl dream of squeezing  
her best friend until she pops?

At the lighthouse, it starts to snow--  
but I'm sweating under the summer sun.  
And when my arms surround your waist  
I tremble, not knowing why.

"I'm scared," you say, as we watch  
a thousand invisible ships  
shatter beneath the cliffs. "Can we  
stay like this for awhile?"

I hope I always remember this moment--  
a soft flash, my camera whirrs,  
and the sea smells like whale blood.  
I shake the thin mirage in my hand:

the dying light of the sun  
is captured in your smile--  
the lasting embers of the fire  
you started when you were born.

If this flame engulfs me, I might forget  
my own name-- but a pirate  
could suffer worse fates  
than falling in love with her captain.

Still burning, we walk,  
hand in hand  
into the sea. 

 


End file.
